


Cute Awkwardness

by lilydahlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan and Brian have a nice talk and share a kiss or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for my friend, Jenn a while back based on characters from my first RP, PotterFic. It's rather cute. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Susan Bones sat in the Hufflepuff common room with her nose in a book. Normally she would be in the library, but she didn’t want to face her ex-boyfriend and any of the girls he chose to escape to the back stacks with for a bit of fun. Joey had always been a ladies man, but she’d learned that way too late. He’d gotten what he wanted from her and left her alone.

Brian Stebbins always was a bit strange, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was always screwing up something with someone. Hell, he’d slept with his best mate and he’d thought he was in love with a Gryffindor. Gods, he was screwed up. No, his life was a soap opera, that’s what.

Susan sighed softly to herself, running her fingers through her hair and dragging it down her face. She felt like she’d lost her soul when Joey had taken her virginity. She knew it would be different after they’d had sex, but she didn’t know he would dump her. She thought he loved her and she thought she loved him. Fate was never on her side.

Brian trudged into the common room with his book bag over his shoulder. He couldn’t stand being in the library for very long these days. He always tended to see the happy couples sneaking to the back to make out or more. 

Susan automatically looked up as she heard the common room door open. She smiled slightly as she caught sight of Brian with his head down. 

“Is it that bad, Bri?” She asked with a slight smirk on her face.

Brian looked up at the sound of Susan’s voice, relieved that Zoey wasn’t around. That was all he needed.

“Do you even have to ask?” He replied, coming around the couch to plop down beside her. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head.

“I guess the library’s not that much fun anymore, is it?” 

“You’ve bloody got that right.” 

Susan closed her book and smiled sadly. “You know we don’t have to go in there and we don’t have to act like everything’s okay.”

“I know. I just…I’m tired of talking about it in my head. And you know Zoey and she drags everything out of me.” Brian offered her a slight smile.

“I know that all too well, love,” Susan replied, shaking her head. “Zoey is impossible, we both know that.” 

Brian shifted, pulling his foot up to rest on his knee as he looked at her. He pulled his bag off his shoulder and sat it down on the floor. He’d always been able to talk to Susan, more than he’d been able to talk to Zoey. It was so easy talking to her. With Zoey, it was like an act of the gods to get her to shut up or leave him alone about something. 

Susan pulled her legs under herself, putting her book on the table beside the couch. She propped her elbow on the back of the couch and looked at Brian. He was such a great friend. He’d been there for her when Joey had dumped her and when Zoey had threatened to hex him for hurting her. She was so grateful that she had such wonderful friends.

“So, what’s new? Get done with your astronomy project yet?”

Brian looked down at his hands, then scratched his ear. “I haven’t even started to tell you the truth.” He’d meant to get finished with it in the library, but he couldn’t take anymore of the giggles coming from the back of the library. 

“Too many distractions, huh?” Susan offered him a kind smile.

“Again, you read my mind.” He smiled back at her. It was the first time he’d really smiled in a week. She really did understand how hard it was for him. He’d thought he was in love with Parvati and then he had feelings for Zoey again. He was always getting himself into confusing situations when it came to affairs of the heart. Why couldn’t he find someone like Susan? 

Susan grinned wider and reached over to ruffle Brian’s hair. “There’s that debonair smile that I’ve missed lately.” She knew how he felt. It felt like her world was crumbling around her, but life had to go on with or without Joey in her life. It had to go on with or without love too. 

“Debonair? Who said all that?”

“I did.” She replied with a laugh, reaching out to take his hand in hers. As soon as she did, she felt a shock pass through her, but she didn’t let go of his hand. She turned it over and looked at his palm.

“I know Parvati probably told you this, since she’s a Divinations expert, but you have very long love and life lines. Trust me, you’ll find your true love one day.” Susan ran her fingers over the lines of his palm, feeling more connected to him than she’d ever felt to anyone in her life. 

“I do trust you, Strawberry.” Brian smiled, turning her hand over to look at her palm as well. “And you must know that your lines are just as long. You’ll be happy one day. I know it.” 

Susan knew what the lines in her hands said. They said that she wasn’t going to be lucky in love the first time, but that she would find happiness through unhappiness. She looked into Brian’s eyes and smiled. She loved that he was trying to make her feel better. She was a princess to her parents and she had everything she could ever want, but that couldn’t buy happiness. Happiness would come when she least expected it and probably from somewhere unexpected. She shook her head and looked down at their hands, laced together. It seemed so natural, but foreign at the same time. 

Brian smiled to himself, running his thumb over the back of Susan’s hand. Her skin felt so soft against his. It was softer than Zoey’s or even Parvati’s. It felt so natural sitting there holding her hand in his.

It was Susan who pulled her hand away first. She liked the feel of his hand against hers, but now wasn’t the right time for either of them to go jumping into a rebound relationship.

“Brian, I…” she trailed off as he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Brian couldn’t believe what he was doing, but every part of him demanded that he kiss Susan. He found himself sliding his tongue across her lips and hearing her soft moan as he kissed her deeper, moving closer to her. His hand found its way to her hair, moving through the silky strawberry strands. 

Susan broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. She had no words for what had happened. It felt so right, but wrong at the same time. 

“Brian…I…I can’t…I have to go…” She stood up and ran up the stairs to her room, her book forgotten on the lamp table.

Brian sat there, stunned at her reaction, but also understanding her feelings. 

“I’m such an idiot,” he took the pillow on the couch and hit himself in the head with it. He really needed to stop screwing up.


End file.
